


The Exciting Adventures of the Impala and her Crew

by Darknessalwaysfalls



Series: Sailing the Seven Seas [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: After multiple World Wars, BAMF Men, BAMF Pirates, BAMF Women, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Characters, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Pirates, Regression of technology, Relationship Variety, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessalwaysfalls/pseuds/Darknessalwaysfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his crew sail aboard the Impala across the seas, enforcing justice upon slave ships, stealing from merchants, acting as mercenaries, and protecting their claimed territory. However, a new threat appears and disrupts their casual days of action. Who has dared challenge their right to sail and what will they do to enact justice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exciting Adventures of the Impala and her Crew

Pale gray sails fluttered in the light breeze, shaking droplets of salty water on anyone below. The sea shone a calm deep blue, a far cry from the dark turbulent waters displayed only two days ago. Clear skies now graced the pirate ship and, apart from the waterlogged sails and new scratches in the dark tinted deck, the past storm felt like merely a terrible dream. The vessel's captain stood behind the helm, gripping the wheel lightly. A black tri-cornered hat with a long striped white feather rested atop his short dark hair speckled with gray, although his full but trimmed beard had a more concentrated amount of the traitorous age tellers. His well-built figure was imposing in dark breeches with a black overcoat covering a white undershirt. He had a ruggedly handsome face; the only indications of a rough life at sea were his tanned skin tone and faint scars hidden in his trimmed beard. His watchful dark eyes surveyed the nearly abandoned deck of his ship.

Most of the crew was taking a well-deserved rest in their hammocks after the grueling work between the storm and the sub-sequential repairs to the ship. The captain, however, was always needed on deck. His first mate was probably still sleeping. Mornings had never been his thing, at least not without a cup of that black and bitter drink. The captain wondered if Jensen could even function without that disgusting brew. Jared, on the other hand, was like an oversized puppy. He was already up and running around the deck, flashing those adorable dimples at Richard up in the crow's nest while checking the port cannons. Captain Morgan wondered how the six foot four man could be so cute yet tower over everyone. His gentle nature contradicted with the strong muscles even Morgan could see ripple underneath his thin white shirt that looked a size too small. Wait. That was Jensen's shirt. How the gentle giant ended up wearing his first mate's shirt was not something Captain Morgan wanted to know. Some things were just better left in the dark both figuratively and literally.

A shout from the crow's nest disturbed the mild quiet of the ocean. "Captain! There's a ship far on our starboard side!"

Immediately, Richard had his captain's full attention. "What flag does she sail under?"

"I'm not sure, Captain." The short man peered into his periscope, squinting his already squinty eyes. "She seems to be in a sorry state." He added almost as an afterthought.

The captain took out his own periscope and peered through it, focusing on the vague dot bobbing in sea. The image of a small beaten looking ship arose in his sights. It's blood red hull had ragged holes blown into it. Tattered sails hung suspended on a leaning mast while where another mast should be was empty space. No flag hung from the brow, but Captain Morgan knew exactly who the battered ship belonged to. He felt a stab of unease. Last he checked, no ship could have caught that ship in front of him. Neither was its captain unequipped to handle the storm that had occurred.

"Padalecki!"

"Yes, sir?" Jared's dark shaggy head whipped up from where he was inspecting one of the cannons.

"Get Ackles!"

"Yes, sir!" Jared affirmed and scrambled away into the hold. Jared was probably the only one that could wake up Jensen without getting stabbed anyways. Spinning the wheel, Captain Morgan turned his ship toward the poor vessel. Unlike the far away ship, Morgan's was fully functional. Its hull and deck was stained a deep black with pale railings and furnishes. Everything was mostly undamaged, even the intricate bow that was decorated with a beautiful woman clinging to the pale wood as if she wasn't a part of it, staring out with desperate eyes and wind blown curly hair. The Impala was a beautiful ship. No one could deny that, even those who feared and hated it.

"JD!" A familiar deep voice shouted as he emerged from the hold. "What ship are we looking at?"

Captain Morgan waited for his first mate to reach him at the helm and handed him his periscope. "It looks like the Blood Wave, but it has taken a beatin'. How or why is a mystery and one that I intend to solve. However, her Captain is a feisty one so I want to be prepared."

"The Blood Wave? With Captain Finch? That woman would never let anybody get away with hurting her ship." Jensen commented as he peered through the offered telescope.

"Exactly, so I'm either expecting a blood bath or a very pissed off captain." Morgan said gripping the railing as he waited for Jensen to finish.

"I'm betting on pissed off 'cause no one can kill her." Jensen said, handing the telescope back.

"I bet three trugins that she will let us talk before throwing something at us."

Jensen snorted a laugh. "You won't be able to utter three words before she decides you're full of shit and shoots you."

"Well, let's hope not 'cause she's a crack shot."

Jensen's uniquely handsome face split into a half smile before he muttered quietly under his breath but loud enough for his captain to hear. "I bet five trugins."

JD's smile widened and he turned back to the wheel. "Get the cannons and weapons ready. Wake the rest of the crew up. Whatever or whoever destroyed the Blood Wave could still be near, waiting for someone to investigate."

Jensen nodded and immediately obeyed, shouting to Jared to do the same. JD felt empowered while watching his loyal crew ready the Impala, but a sinking feeling settled in his gut. He hoped that for once his instincts were wrong.


End file.
